


Love That Brings Me Home - art

by merakieros



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Collaboration, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/pseuds/merakieros
Summary: After the whirlwind of JIB, Jared is feeling overwhelmed, but Jensen knows just how to take care of him.





	Love That Brings Me Home - art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [non_tiembo_mala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love That Brings Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707847) by [non_tiembo_mala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala). 



Drawn this for the smpc and this brilliant author I just met, based on her super hot story, head over there and read because it's super hot.

 


End file.
